Confesiones de Navidad
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: "La Navidad, Moony, es..." Una taza de chocolate caliente,un buen libro y una confesión que queda en el aire. Y Ella, que lo observa todo, desde lejos. Un fic SiriusXRemus.


Hace años que no me pasaba por esta sección. Pero estas fechas ameritaban algo y salió este fic, está un poco extraño pero espero que les guste.

Es un SiriusXRemus (con un poco de JamesXLily), así que sí, es yaoi. Quedan advertidos.

Claro, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**Confesiones de Navidad.**

_- La Navidad, Moony, es..._

Apenas pasaban de las seis, pero el frío invernal se podía sentir hasta en los huesos. Eso y la extremada soledad del paisaje que se extendía bajo sus pies. Y Ella, que le llamaba.

_Una taza de chocolate caliente, frente a la chimenea. Un buen libro. Música acorde a la situación de fondo. Para terminar, el árbol que abarcaba más de la mitad de la estancia; con luces saltarinas y adornos en tonos rojizos y verdosos. _

_- Sólo míralos, Moony._

_Lo hizo. Dejó el libro en el regazo y dirigió la mirada hacia donde el dedo le indicaba. Lily, pelirroja y radiante jugaba con un pequeño de escasos nueve o diez años idéntico a su padre, que ahora servía el ponche en varias tazas humeantes. Perfecto. O casi al menos._

_- Se ven felices.- Dijo el castaño, mirando por primera vez a su interlocutor. Un joven de largo cabello negro y ojos vivaces le sonrió._

_- ¿Y tú, Moony? ¿Eres feliz?- La pregunta, cómo un susurro, _

_Lo pensó. Sí, quizás lo era. Las tardes pasaban apacibles mientras el tiempo seguía su curso. Tenía todo lo que podía pedir: trabajo, amigos, familia...un hogar. Casi todo._

_- Sí, lo soy pero..._

_- Falta algo, ¿no?- La cercanía de Sirius le traía el olor a ponche, y le daba cierta calidez que amenazaba con embriagarlo. Sí, definitivamente faltaba algo._

_- Quizás._

A las seis y media se dirigió a su escondite, común en esos días marcados. La casa parcialmente destruida se alzaba imponente y terriblemente sola tras esa cerca que la rodeaba. Alzó el cuello de su abrigo y metió las manos en los bolsillos para apresurar un poco más el paso. Estaba cerca.

_- Te diré algo, Remus.- Un Sirius de escasos quince años le miraba, desde el alfeizar de la ventana. Sus ojos, vivaces y curiosos, estudiaban la respuesta del castaño.- Una confesión._

_Remus dejó la pluma sobre el pergamino con la redacción a medio terminar. Ningún rastro de sorpresa asomaba por su rostro, pero por dentro estaba sumamente nervioso. Y Sirius se había convertido en un excelente observador._

_- ¿Confesiones, Sirius? _

_Y el muchacho caminó cinco, seis, siete pasos. Con su sonrisa torcida y su cabello cayendo hasta sus hombros. Remus pudo oler su cercanía, su aroma, el peligro. Un paso más y la boca que se abrió._

_- En tres días hay Luna llena.- El aire caliente sobre su oreja, los ojos abiertos al entender que su secreto se había descubierto.- Supongo que te ausentarás porque tu tía está enferma, ¿no, Moony?_

_La primera vez que escuchó ese apodo tan peculiar, mientras daba un paso atrás para escapar. Escapar. Pero la mano sobre su hombro le impidió retroceder aún más. Eso y el notar cómo los ojos grises seguían sonriendo._

_- Sirius..._

_- Te he descubierto, Moony. O mejor dicho, lo hemos hecho.- Sí, James y Peter también. El balde de agua fría y la presión de no saber que responder.- Ha sido divertido, realmente._

Al llegar, se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta. No quería causar demasiado problemas cuando Ella llegara. Dejó su abrigo en una de las sillas, al fin y al cabo no sería necesario, y se sentó en otra. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con demasiada quizás. Deseando, esperando, suplicando por algo que no llegaría...al menos, no pronto.

_- Ahora ya no estás solo.- Fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó al despertar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía un par de heridas escociéndole la piel. Pero ahí estaban, James colocándose las gafas y Peter medio dormitando en un rincón. Sirius le extendía una remera, que tomó aún sudando frío. Siempre era doloroso, pero por alguna extraña razón ahora le parecía más llevadero. Mucho más._

_- Sirius..._

_- No, Padfoot.- Le dijo el aludido, revolviéndole los cabellos castaños.- Vaya que a veces eres lento, ¿eh, Moony?_

Y la vio. Altiva y fría, sobre la colina. Perfectamente redonda y extrañamente magnética. Gris, como sus ojos. Llamándole. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y subió hasta la nuca, erizando los cabellos inmediatamente, al tiempo que un sopor ya conocido se iba apoderando de su cerebro. Se desconectó.

El dolor punzante comenzó en las manos y en los pies. Creció desde sus uñas, pasando por los dedos, hasta las muñecas. Luego, la niebla que cubre su mirada y se cuela hasta las cuerdas vocales. Al instante, el grito parecido a un gemido, a un aullido, que se escucha hasta perderse a lo lejos.

_- Falta algo._

_Sí, faltaba. Peter había estado charlando con aquella chica que había traído. También felices. Harry ahora revoloteaba por todos lados en espera de abrir más regalos. Y Lily, hasta ahora lo había notado, se veía mucho más radiante que de costumbre._

_- Parece que seremos tíos de nuevo.- Le dijo Sirius, casi en complicidad. Luego se recostó sobre su butaca y bebió un poco más de aquella taza que colgaba de su mano.- James no lo sabe todavía. Es nuestro secreto, Moony._

_Remus asintió y se contentó con observar los pequeños copos de nieve que caían fuera de la casa de los Potter. Como todos los años desde que se habían casado, siempre pasaban las navidades ahí. Hogar, decía Sirius. Remus no podría estar más de acuerdo._

_- ¿Sabes? Creo que este ponche tenía algo, Remus...- Sirius pocas veces usaba ya su nombre para hablarle, pero cuando lo hacía, eran ocasiones especiales.- porque hoy me siento más embriagado que nunca.- Y la mano, sobre la rodilla del otro, sin decir nada, sin añadir nada._

Pronto estuvo hincado en el piso, a cuatro patas podría decirse. Los mechones le caían violentamente sobre la cara y las arcadas parecían no querer irse. Ella, encima de todo, observaba pasivamente. Pasó saliva con dificultad mientras sentía los rasgones de su ropa y los jirones de la piel. Quemaba. Ardía. Agonizaba.

_- La Navidad, Moony, es...- A solas, junto al árbol. El de ojos grises que miraban perdidos a la nada y el otro, en silencio y cabizbajo._

_Y el adiós, que llega sin pedirlo, sin desearlo. _

Aventó una mesa un tanto gastada. Escuchó su impactó contra la pared y luego la atacó hasta convertirla en polvo y trozos de madera. Golpeó la pared, una, diez veces, hasta sentir un dolor punzante en aquello que antes podría haber llamado mano. Pero no le importó y siguió arañando cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Cegado. No por el animal, sino por la bestia.

_- Debería hacerte una confesión, querido Remus.- El cabello gris y las gafas de media luna que dejaban ver unos ojos azules terriblemente indagadores.- O mejor dicho, una advertencia._

_Un espejo que deja al descubierto las ilusiones. El más profundo deseo que oculta cada persona, viéndose convertido en una cruel mentira con sabor a realidad en el reflejo. La advertencia de no regresar más, de no buscarlo, de no desear una historia que no es, que no fue, que no será. Y un Remus con sabor a decepción en la boca._

Pero...

_- Supongo, Moony, que debo decirte otra cosa.- Los labios se entreabren, las manos se crispan y el corazón se acelera._

_Remus Lupin piensa que no tiene nada especial quitando, claro, el hecho de volverse bestia las noches de luna llena. Pero aún así..._

_Sucedió en octubre. El veinticinco, el último día que lo vio. La chaqueta de cuero y los lentes oscuros. La moto, junto a la cerca._

_- ¿Ah, sí?- Remus lo miró y supo que sería ese momento. Los años de adolescencia quedaban atrás y el futuro podía vislumbrarse del otro lado. Supo y deseó hacerlo también, lo deseo al sentir su mano en la espalda y la voz cambiar de tono hasta convertirse en casi nada._

_- Pero, tendrás que esperar hasta Navidad...- Caminaron juntos, sin decir nada, se subió a la moto y la encendió. El ruido del motor llegó a sus oídos y espero verlo partir.- Entonces, quizás te dé una sorpresa._

La luna llena que observa, aún en Nochebuena. La bestia que suplica, el hombre que llora. Y la fecha que pasa , convirtiendo los días en años, esperando...a solas.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Sí, quedó un tanto extraño, pero fue lo único que salió.**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Se aceptan críticas, comentarios y sugerencias, sólo dejen un review!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Ah, y Felices fiestas =).**


End file.
